1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable flow rate valve for a cleaning apparatus.
2. Background Information
It is known to have cleaning machines such as carpet extractors that distribute cleaning solution composed of detergent mixed with water to wash the cleaning surfaces. Some extractors can also distribute cleaning solution composed of clean water to rinse the cleaning surface in addition to cleaning solution composed of detergent mixed with water. Often, a clean water supply tank and a detergent supply tank are used for distributing either type of cleaning solution. Some cleaning machines further have mixing valves to selectively control the ratio of detergent and clean water in the cleaning solution. Such mixing valves are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,937,475 and 6,158,081. Yet, this valve is complicated in design, requiring a number of parts. Further, It would be desirable to provide a valve or valve system on a cleaning machine that can adjust the flow rate of the fluid distributed on the surface in addition to controlling the ratio of detergent and water.
Hence, it is an object the present invention to provide a simple valve or device that adjusts the flow rate of fluid from a cleaning machine.